The Sentinel
by Shaneman17
Summary: The Lone Wanderer, Courier, now know as the Sentinel of the wastelands. He has accomplished the impossible time and time again. Swooping in to save the day and defeating vast armies. His life has been one of adventure and pure insanity. However, when he is transported to a world constantly on the brink of destruction, can he keep this world from repeating the mistakes of his?
**So this is a thing. Inspiration came to me when I was watching Captain America: Civil War, don't worry I won't give any spoilers. However, the very beginning, the guy who fought the captain used what was essentially power fists, and for those who are complaining, all I did was say the weapon of a minor enemy who isn't important at all.**

 **Now here is an experiment, just read the items below:**

 **Large green muscle monster, badass power armor, mad science, crazy robots, experiments gone right, experiments gone wrong, magical artifacts, villains trying to take over or mass genocide, sadistic killers trying to kill the hero, laser weapons, space aliens, tough red head, surviving the impossible, evil secret organizations, cyborgs, adamantium skeletons, and super soldier projects.**

 **Now what came to mind, Marvel or Fallout. Seriously, look over list again and see what applies to both franchises. Yeah they have a lot in common. This fan fic will take place during the Marvel Cinematic Universe, except X-men. Sorry, but I could never get into those. I do plan on throwing in a certain angry weasel briefly. Anyways, let's go!**

 **Chapter 1: Hello World!**

The planet Earth, the single most eventful and biggest magnet for trouble in all the multiverse. There are different versions in different dimensions. Some so close you couldn't tell the difference. Others are as alike as liquid nitrogen and burning plasma.

One version is world that journey to the stars, only to be assaulted by aliens who worship planet sized rings that could destroy all sentient life. Another holds orbs that once collected summon a mystical dragon to grant the collectors wish. Another was almost devoured by powerful living fabric that came from outer space. Another is home to an alien that uses the suns power to become a neigh unstoppable being, though some people foolishly believe that he can be defeated by the alien on the version of earth with the wish granting dragon.

Never the less, earth has always attracted trouble. It is not unheard of for the multiverse to throw a denizen of one version into another. In fact, a boy with a green jacket and powerful watch has done it on multiple occasions. Yet we must focus on a being who traveled a continent of a world destroyed by nuclear fire. The man walk the American wastelands, surviving and achieving the impossible.

And that dear readers is where our story begins

…

"GOD DAMN THOSE BRAINS TO HELL!" I screamed as I appeared 100 feet in the air in a flash of blue light.

Before I could do anything to soften the impact, I landed full force on the desert floor. I then pushed myself on to my back and was greeted by the moon hanging high in the night sky. I laid there for a few minutes trying to get air back into my lungs.

"Alright, now where the hell did those bastards send me? Better questions is why do I go along with their insane projects?" I mumbled to myself as I pushed myself off the sandy ground. Raising the black pipboy with the red screen to my face I briefly saw my reflection. Short and combed brown hair, blue eyes and brown hair along the jaw line and around the mouth. All on an angular face with two small round scars near the hair line on the right side. ( **Think younger version of Dad from fallout 3** )

"Well that's not good." I said as the map was displayed. Well, should have been displayed. All I got was an error message, which only happens when it couldn't connect to RobCo satellites. The problem was, the satellites had worldwide coverage and would last for centuries considering how well they were made. Which begs the question, where am I?

Looking around all I could see was the familiar sand and a few desert plants. Yet something was different. Turning around I saw the lights of Vegas. The problem was it was infinitely bigger than last I saw it. Its glow seemed to light up the desert.

I just stood there staring for who knows how long. My mind not doing anything but trying to figure out how this was possible. When it couldn't come to a good answer, I knew there was only one thing to be done. "I need a drink."

With that, I headed towards the lights of civilization.

...

It didn't take long for me to find an old yet well-maintained road. I had been following it for an hour while wearing one of my outfits more fit for long travels. It was the clothes given to me by the burned man, only without the ballistic vest and regular leather boots instead of the snake skin the former Legate wore. I still had ALSD in a small holster on my right hip.

I knew I was coming up on a small town considering all the lights that were slowly getting closer. Just as I was about to enter, I noticed a sign hanging between two wooded poles. The sign said welcome to Goodsprings.

"Just one more question on the pile." Even if I didn't know what was happening, the next building I saw gave me a glimmer of hope. It was a small white building with the words "Prospector Saloon" written in bold black letters above the entrance. Though the new motorcycles and lack of neon letters on the sign told me things were different her as well.

Walking in, I was greeted by the familiar wooden insides, though it look much cleaner and wasn't covered in the dust that always clung to the place.

I decided to sit down and order a drink. The elderly bartender then decided to come over and take my order.

"So what do you want kid? I can tell when someone is in a pickle, and to be frank, you look like you just had your world turned upside down." He said absently mindedly wiping the counter off with a rag.

I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Believe me, you don't know the half of it, but thanks for asking…uh?" I took a look at his name tag. "Thanks for asking Stan. Oh, and I'll take some whiskey, strongest stuff you got." He gave me a nod before going off to get my drink.

I then took the time to look at the other tables. Most were filled by gruff looking men with leather vest. A few of them had been watching me since I came in. I decided to just ignore them. Until I figure out what happened to me, I would do everything I could to avoid attention.

…

 **1 hour and 30 minutes later**

"Come on you son of bitch!"

"Beat his ass!"

"Don't you dare quit on me!"

Those were the kind of yells I heard as I knocked back another shot. I looked across the table at my opponent. He was a big man with a sunburned bald head and a rough grey beard and mustache combo who apparently was named Frank.

Frank knocked back his shot and slammed it down with a smile. He then proceeded to fall over into an unconscious heap.

The mass of biker burst out into groans of disappointment and cheers of happiness as the men who bet on me collected their winnings.

"That's 3-0. Anyone else want to give it a try!" I said while leaning back in my chair.

"Hell no! I already lost my money, last thing I need is to get shown up my some by some freak that can drink whisky like water!" a man said from the crowd and eliciting a few chuckles.

I just gave a shrug. The man was right in calling me a freak. First I had gotten used to drink moonshine and it helped that I had a synthetic liver after my real one gave out. Now it takes a lot to get me well and truly drunk. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the burn though.

I was about to order some more whiskey from Stan when I saw the doors open and in walked two men. They wore black and suites that made them very official, though I could easily make out that they were extremely well built. What really caught my attention was how they scanned the crowd, only to see my pipboy and immediately lock onto me.

"Hey Stan," I said with a sigh, "thanks for keeping the whiskey coming but I gotta get." I then tossed him a small square of gold to pay for the drinks. I knew caps probably wouldn't have worked here.

I then heard two sets of foot steps behind me.

"Sir," one of them said and I looked back as one of them flashed me a badge of an eagle with an acronym that spelled Shield. "We would like to ask you a few questions, if you would come with us." He said phrase it a demand rather than a question.

"Sorry boys, I would, bbuuutt I really don't want to." I said.

They two men had obviously lost their patience as the one on my right made a move to grab me. Fast than anyone could see, I reached out and grabbed the front of his suit. Pulling down hard, I forced his face to hit the bar table and simultaneously, braking his nose and knocking him out.

His comrade was stunned for a moment before throwing a punch at me. Of course I saw it coming, I used my left hand to deflect the punch and leaving him exposed as I threw my own punch with my right fist that slammed into his jaw. With that, he joined his friend in the land of unconsciousness.

The whole saloon went silent and stared slack jawed at my actions. "With that I wish you all a good night." I said while standing up and rushing out the door.

 _Ok, clearly some form of government wants me, unfair considering I hadn't done anything, yet. Now if this place is the same as home than I know a few small caves I could hide in for a while_. Those were my thoughts as I ran up the hill to the cemetery to get an idea of where I needed to go.

I took a glance at the spot where my makeshift grave should have been, only to see undisturbed ground. Looking out into the dark desert I figured out where I needed to go. I turned around… only to stop dead and give another sigh of annoyance.

A red head women, probably about my age, stood there. She had on a form fitting black suit which covered what I can easily say was a body that could probably turn a gay man straight. She also had a belt with a red hourglass buckle. Another thing I noticed were the two pistols on her hips and slight bulges in her suit that told me that it had armor sewn in.

"So what? You with this S.H.E.I.L.D. like the other two?" I asked while subtly reaching for A Light Shining in The Darkness.

"Go for your toy and I'll have to put you down." She said without changing her stoic expression.

I gave a slight chuckle. "You can go ahead and try but you're hardly the worst thing I've fought." As I let my hand rest on my .45 as she did the same with her twin pistols. We stood there for a minute, waiting to see who would make the first move. As if a silent bell went off, we started.

I quickly rolled to the side to as she fired where I had once stood. I did the same as I aimed ALSD only for her to duck and spring towards me. I spun to the side to avoid her punch only to get kicked in the face. I stumbled backwards, just barely avoiding her next punch.

I then grabbed her arm before she could retract it and used my hand holding the gun to pistol whip her in the abdomen. She gave a grunt as her face scrunched up a bit. I then raised the gun to shoot her knee and for her to kick the gun out of my hand and making the shot go wild.

Before I could react, she jumped and wrapped herself around my arm that was holding her. I had no idea what she was doing until she started dragging my body down while simultaneously throwing me over her.

She then stood up quickly while I took my time and subtly grabbed a handful of dirt. "I gotta say you are pretty good." I said standing up and readying y fists. "You're not bad yourself, though this could have all been avoided if you just let those men ask you a few questions." She said as she got ready as well.

"Well I have a history of organization trying to-" that was all I said before I through the dirt in my fist at her. She was distracted by the conversation long enough for her to not dodge the dirt and having it hit her face and momentarily blinding her. That moment was all I needed.

I ran towards her and jumped in the air and brought all my weight down with my fist. She must have had a sense of what I was doing as she threw up her arms in an attempt to black my attack. As my fist connected, I felt a crack as either her left arm broke or was dislocated. The only sign that she was in pain was the clenching of her jaw.

She threw a punch with her good arm only for me to block it and immediately counter with an uppercut to the jaw. She stumbled back only for me to sweep her legs out from under her. With her down I quickly located and pick up my pistol. The women had just picked herself up off the ground only using her right arm, only to see A Light Shining in the Darkness pointed at her head.

Both of us just stood there in silence for a few second for a few send. Looking each other in the eyes to see if another was going to make a move. Eventually the silence was broken.

"I got to say, your much tougher than you look." I said. "By the way I never got your name."

She just quirked an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment before replying. "Natasha."

"Well Natasha, I don't impress easily but damn you the perfect combination of beauty, brains and brawn."

She suddenly relaxed and stood up straight. "Well I can see you're as sharp as an arrow."

I tilted my head in confusion. _I can see calling someone sharp, but like an arrow? That's weird. I mean why would that come to her mind unless she was thinking-"_

"Oh shit." My eyes widened slightly. "That was a code word wasn't it?"

Her only response was the corner of her mouth rising into a small smile.

The next instant I felt something impact my now reinforced spine. My body was suddenly flooded with the familiar pain of electricity. Last thing I remember was falling face first towards the ground before I was consumed by darkness.

…

I woke up with a dull head ache. The bright lights of whatever room I was in certainly didn't help either. Once I was able to push past the pain and look at my surrounds.

It was your stereotypical government interrogation room. Stark white walls with a one way mirror and floor, bright lights in the ceiling, stainless steel table in the center and surprisingly high-tech handcuffs holding my wrists to the table. Thankfully I was still wearing

"Glad to see sleeping beauty's awake, it's about damn time."

I turned to see a bald black man walk in through a hidden door. He wore an all black outfit consisting of combat pants, boots, vest and long black trench coat. He even have eye patch over his left eye.

"So what does the techno cowboy have to say for himself?" He said as he pulled up a char and sat across from me.

"I don't know. What does the pirate wanna me to say?"

"Wow, never heard that one before." He said sarcastically. "What I want you to tell me is why you show up after a strange energy is signal is detected in the desert, proceeded to go to a bar-"

"I really needed a drink."

"-assulted of my men, and attacked one of my best agents. Finally, I want to know who you are considering we've run your prints, dentist records, facial recognition and DNA and got jack shit!" He finished with a glare.

"Since I'm kind of stuck at the moment I'll tell you, but you won't believe me." I said leaning back in my own chair trying to get comfortable.

He narrowed his eyes, well… eye. "Try me."

"Well how about names first. I like to know who I'm talking to or who might try to kill me."

"Nick Fury."

"Well nick, that's an awesome last name. As for me, the name's Atticus. Atticus Lee."

…

 **What do you think of the first chapter? This is starting out just before Iron Man 2.**

 **Also, I went with the name Lee for two reasons. 1) Stan Lee, duh. 2) I like the idea of Ulysses going against Lee. Ulysses S. Grant vs Charles Lee for those who don't know history.**

 **Now I would like your guises help. I need a nemesis for Atticus. It should be an existing villain from Marvel that isn't all powerful but would be a good match for the grim reaper of the wastelands. Please PM your ideas.**

 **Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Have a beautiful day!**


End file.
